


Old Enemy+First Mission+Incoming Revenge

by katmariefrancis



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Some angst, also some papa jack, jack dalton is such a dad, reena is also a sniper, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmariefrancis/pseuds/katmariefrancis
Summary: Reena's first mission? Taking down that son of a bitch who nearly killed her. After a little pep talk, because even tough soldiers need some love.Or, Jack has become Reena's dad and he doesn't even realize it.





	Old Enemy+First Mission+Incoming Revenge

WAR ROOM  
I’VE NEVER SEEN ANYONE AS READY FOR WAR AS REENA

“What do you mean, he took you?” Bozer demanded. “As in, you two went on a bad date, or he orchestrated your misery for months?” 

“Well, let’s just say that son of a bitch never took me on a date, Bozer.” Reena answered, eyes still locked on Tahan’s photo. She was clenching and unclenching her fists. Her shoulders were tight and I could practically feel tension and fear rolling off of her in waves. With every breath she took, her breathing became quicker and shallower. 

“Reena, sweetie, look at me.” Jack said before I could say anything. Reena’s gaze was still frozen on the screens as Jack put a large hand on her shoulder. “Reena, I need you to look at me.” Jack took her other shoulder and turned her gently to face him. I couldn’t see Reena’s face anymore, but Jack’s eyes were soft and earnest, and his hands gentle on her shoulders. 

“Jack, that man tortured me for months.” Reena said softly, her voice strained. “I still see him in my nightmares.” I had guessed as much. In the week Reena had been living with Bozer and I since getting out of the hospital, we’d been woken nearly every night by Reena’s screaming. “And now he’s still out there?” Jack’s eyes saddened. “Jack, how am I supposed to do this job if I can’t even look at a photo of a terrorist?” 

“You use that rage and that hurt.” Jack replied. “You take all that pain and all that fear that you’ve been locking away and you use it to propel yourself through this and take him down.” Reena squared her shoulders. “You use that big heart of yours and you use it to protect others from going through what you went through.” Jack finished by pulling Reena into a hug for a moment before pulling back, giving Reena one last solid look, and then letting go and turning back to the screens. Reena turned too, and now that I could see her face again, I saw the determination written across her features. 

“So what’s Tahan been up to, Matty?” Reena asked. Matty studied her for a moment, and the two women exchanged a small nod before Matty continued. 

“He’s been busy. He heads up two terrorist cells, the one we destroyed part of when we rescued Reena, and one that’s up-and-coming and gaining traction fast in Bahrain.” Matty said. “If we don’t take him down, and soon, he’s going to be able to do a lot of damage in the world. Well, a lot more.” 

“So I take it we’re headed to Muharraq?” Riley asked. Matty nodded. 

“Once I finish your debrief, wheels will be up as soon as you can grab your go-bags.” she answered. “So buckle up, because this guy’s been busy and we’re going to move fast.” 

SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE MIDDLE EAST  
CLOSER THAN WE’D LIKE TO BE TO LATVIA

“So, Reena, your first mission.” Jack said as we started making sure we had everything we’d need to grab as we got off the plane. “I know you’re not going to be able to get in on the punching just yet, but are you excited?” Reena’s eyes still held some fear, but they also held some excitement. 

“Hey, running tech and being able to get back to some sniping? I’ll take that for my first day on the job.” Reena answered. “I just feel bad that I have to drag Riley into the woods along with me.” 

“Better her than me.” Bozer said. “Ow!” he yelped as Riley whacked him. 

“Eh, maybe I can get a tan.” Riley answered. She pulled an earpiece out of her bag and Reena did the same, pulling out her own rig along with it. “Whoa, you get that from the Phoenix?” Riley asked when she saw it. “Damn, they’ve upgraded their standard-issue stuff. Matty’ll kill you for all those stickers on there, though.” 

“This is my own rig, actually.” Reena answered. “His name's Rigley. He’s a slightly upgraded version of what I used in the army. A buddy hooked me up with the supplier, and he was kind enough to let me personalize some of the elements.” 

"Rigley, seriously?" Bozer asked. Reena just grinned.

“Dude, point me in the direction and I’m there.” Riley said. I chuckled, knowing she’d never replace the rig she had until she absolutely needed to. 

“Agents, we’re beginning our final descent, buckle up and make sure your stuff is secure.” came the captain’s voice over the cabin speaker. I made eye contact with Reena. 

“You ready for this?” I asked as we got buckled and Reena stuffed her rig back in her backpack. She gave me a quick nod. 

“Sure am.” she said, determination in her eyes. “Let’s do this.” 

ON THE GROUND IN MUHARRAQ, BAHRAIN  
I’D DEFINITELY RATHER BE BACK ON OUR NICE COZY PLANE

“Okay, boys, we’ve got our scanners going and my sniper’s nest is all set up.” Reena said, voice clear through our comms. “We’re picking up at least fifty hostiles according to my heat signatures, and going off radioactivity scanners, they’ve got some toys in there with them.” 

“And from sat feed, I’m getting outlines of a whole lotta weapons. Every guy in there is armed to the teeth.” Riley added.

“Any good news, O Diligent Overwatches?” Bozer asked. “Or did you just come to tell us how bleak our prospects are?” 

“Actually, I’ve got some great news. Well, theoretically great.” Reena said. “I’m willing to bet that the most heavily guarded area is where our leader man is. I’ve got an abandoned storefront with about fifteen to twenty guys in and around the entrance, but there’s only two people actually inside.” 

“Alright, that’s cool, but did you forget the part where you said fifteen to twenty guys?” Jack shot back. 

“Dalton, I’m hurt, my memory is much better than you’re giving me credit for. Besides, that’s why you brought your sniper housemate along.” Reena said. “I can pick off guys in front and draw as many as possible from inside. You guys get in and get our leader man, and then we draw them all back inside and shut them up, packaging up a nice little gift for the cleanup teams.” I grinned. 

“Well, sounds like we have a plan, then.” I said. “Jack, Bozer, and I are all in the back, do we need to be on a different side?” 

“Negative, go straight ahead and you’ll bust through on the left side of the area he’s in.” Reena said. “I’ll let you know when the guards are distracted.” 

“Sounds good, Sarge.” Jack said. 

“Matty, you got all that?” Bozer asked, checking in. 

“Affirmative. Be safe.” Matty answered. “Bring in Tahan, preferably alive. I’ve been wanting to test Reena’s interrogation tactics.” 

I could practically feel Reena’s grin through comms.


End file.
